


Brought Closer By Unusual Circumstances

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Some things...you just aren't prepared for. Like hysterically crying and drunk air commanders.





	Brought Closer By Unusual Circumstances

What was wrong with that damn seeker?! It was a simple matter; you get summoned, you come. If Starscream could no longer even follow simple orders there was _hell to be had_.

Megatron’s digits tapped menacingly as he glared across the meeting table where all his generals sat. The only reason the meeting wasn’t actually happening was because they were missing one air commander. His trine mates were here, looking rather nervous. Megatron had already chewed them out but they didn’t know why Starscream wasn’t here.

Megatron snarled, slammed his fist on the arm of his throne and rose. Everyone in the room shrunk into their seats a little bit more, except for Soundwave whom Megatron now turned to.

“Where is he?! I’m going to drag him from whatever dark pit he’s buried himself in and throttle him!”

Soundwave sat silent for a moment and then, “Location: Personal quarters.”

And before Soundwave had even really finished speaking he’d turned on his heel and began leaving.

He strode briskly down the halls, shoulders hunched and fists clenched. Several of his men scrambled to press themselves to the walls so as not to get in his way.

When he finally reached the troublesome seeker’s door he pressed the comm button on the panel and bellowed into the receiver.

“Starscream you incompetent aft, get out here this instant!”

When there was no reply, Megatron paused for a moment. It was very unlike Starscream to simply ignore him, and it made him feel less murderous and a little more unsettled. He grumbled incoherently and punched in the override code for Starscream’s hab and then managed to deftly dodge the bottle of high grade chucked at his helm.

“GO AWAY!” was the ungodly shriek that accompanied the assault.

Megatron cautiously poked his head back around the door frame and saw the last thing he ever expected to see. His air commander, huddled up in a corner, wailing so harshly his vents were rattling in a way that sounded vaguely painful. And he was clearly, very, very overcharged.

Suddenly all anger had drained from his frame, because now he was too confused to be angry. And though he was unlikely to admit it, he was a little concerned as well.

He stood dumbly in the doorway, not entirely certain whether he should stay or leave. Then he noticed several pairs of curious optics standing in the hallway and he sneered.

“DON’T YOU HAVE WORK TO DO?!” he howled, and they all scattered.

He looked back at the mess of a seeker, and the mess of a room, and sighed. His spark clenched uncomfortably and he stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself. Starscream didn’t seem to like this too much because he unsteadily hauled himself onto wobbly thrusters and pointed a nullray at Megatron.

“GET OUT!” His voice was staticky almost to the point of incoherency.

“Relax you fool before you hurt yourself.” Megatron put his hands out in front of him to show he meant no harm.

Starscream silently glared at him and then sniffed before ungracefully collapsing back into a heap on the floor. He sat there quietly a moment before beginning to softly whimper. Megatron looked around the space, which was an utter catastrophe. It looked like he had set Devastator loose in his quarters. But he managed to find the tossed berth sheets and pillows and fix the berth back upright. Once everything looked like it would at least be comfortable he turned his attention back to the seeker on the floor, sobbing and muttering things he couldn’t quite catch.

“Come now Starscream at least show a little dignity. The floor is not a good place to be if you’re going to pass out. Which you will, don’t even bother arguing.” Megatron muttered and nudged Starscream with his pede.

“Shut up.” He replied, sniffled, but did not move to get up.

Megatron huffed and bent down, gently collecting the seeker into his arms. He tried not to think about how ridiculously cute it was when the seeker clung to his chest plate and nuzzled him. They were Decepticons, they didn’t do _cute_. He stood there a moment because he was suddenly aware that Starscream had stopped crying and for a moment he thought the seeker had passed out in his arms. But no, he was awake still, idly tracing the decorative designs on Megatron’s chest.

Megatron looked away and reset his vocalizer before moving to set the seeker down on his berth. Starscream was compliant and allowed himself to be arranged until Megatron was certain his wings wouldn’t be in any discomfort. Then he covered Starscream with the sheets. He paused then as their optics locked, there was something in the look Starscream was giving him that he didn’t quite understand. He huffed again and turned to leave but a slender clawed servo caught his own.

“Stay?” asked the seeker in a very small voice.

A long suffering sigh later Megatron found himself _snuggling_ with his air commander. And no he certainly did not enjoy it in any manner.

Shut up.

“Mmm you smell nice.” Starscream muttered has he rubbed his nasal ridge against Megatron’s throat cabling.

“Really now? This coming from the mech who says I reek more often than not.” Megatron grouses quietly.

“It’s different. Very….” He paused and his claws gently ran along seams on Megatron’s side.

He absolutely did not shiver.

“…You.”

Megatron could even feel the ridiculous smile on Starscream’s face.

“You’re overcharged Starscream, go to recharge before you say more things you’ll regret in the morning.” Megatron mumbled, and brought a massive servo up to cup the back of Starscream’s head.

His thumb began idly rubbing against the vents there, dragging a little purr out of Starscream’s engine.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I was so upset about?” He asked quietly, a small hint of mischief in the way he phrased it.

Megatron genuinely thought about that question, “No, if we’re going to talk about it I’d rather you weren’t under the influence. Assuming we talk about it all. It’s really none of business.”

Starscream chuckled, “Smart mech.”

And then softly Megatron felt and heard it as Starscream’s engine settled into idle and his systems powered down. He went to extricate himself but found the seeker’s hold on him to be ridiculously strong, so he sighed and sent Soundwave a quick message.

::Hold the meeting without us, I will be occupied for the rest of the night it seems.::

::Inquiry: Is everything well?::

Megatron paused and looked down at the seeker smooshed up against him and resumed petting that dark helm.

::Fine, everything is fine.::


End file.
